


Wedding Blues

by EternalShipper



Series: Using the Law [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Arts, Dark Severus Snape, F/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Mind Manipulation, Mind Sex, Sexual Manipulation, marriage law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 04:16:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20808386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalShipper/pseuds/EternalShipper
Summary: The Ministry of Magic has launched an old Marriage Law in an attempt to end the blood purist movement.Voldemort uses it to his advantage...





	1. Breakfast Menace

One week after the first batch of envelopes is sent the Daily Prophet announces the first batch of choices on the first page. Hermione skims it and turns to Harry.

“Parkinson Harry, really?”

The boy blushes scarlet.

“It’s not like you didn’t already know…”

“It’s like I keep hoping for you to stop finding her bitchyness sexy!”

“Hermione!!!”

“What?! Like I haven’t noticed how you look at her? I swear you get a hardon whenever she insults you.”

Harry lets out a dreamy sigh “She does get very sexy when she’s mad!”

“You’re a cad!”

“I’m going to threaten Nott. You want to come?”

“Absolutely,” she swallows a last piece of toast and jogs after Harry “if he so much as glares at Luna I’ll feed him to Fluffy!”


	2. Legilimens

Hermione is led to the Professor’s chambers after the ceremony. He gives her a tour and then it becomes awkward.

“Sooooo…. Shall we… hum…. Consummate?” she feels like a dumbass as soon as she finishes saying it.

“Please, tell me you’re not a virgin!” he blurts out almost immediately

“Huh… Once, during summer in Bulgaria, ages ago” she mumbles

“Forgive me,” he starts as he approaches her, hands going to her slim shoulders, left naked by her lovely white dress “I did not mean to offend.” He takes one small hand and kisses it softly. “It has been worrying me, this as I don’t want to touch you until you feel comfortable enough for me to do so.”

Hermione is blushing, not really comfortable with the small tender touches. “But, Sir, the law stateswe need to consummate the marriage until midnight.”

He takes the flower from her hair, caressing her face with it. “I’ve done some research on the subject, and the way they’ll be controlling the consummation and then if the couples are following the thrice a week rule is by controlling the bride’s… shall we say release… caused specifically by the groom. “Hermione feels absolutely and completely mortified by now. Severus feels his Dark side preen at the sight and kisses her forehead to hide his smile. “As such I don’t need to touch you unless you want me to. All we need to do is make your body think it’s happening.”

Hermione gives a step back, avoiding looking at him “And how exactly would you make me…. Without….hummm”

Severus takes a step towards her and lifts her to sit her on the kitchen counter. He softly grabs her face and looking into her eyes he whispers: “Legilimens”


	3. In her mind

He enters her mind, softly, brushing against her mental shields with feathery pleasurable touches, inspecting them with all care until he finds a small crack on the wall before him.

His goal is to seduce, not destroy, as such he takes all the time in the world to softly breeze into the crack causing no pain, only pleasure.

In the real world, Hermione feels her body start to warm, pleasure running through her, her feet start to curl as she feels her sex heat up and hisses in pleasure.

“Do you like that, mmm?” His silky voice washes over her in waves of pleasure. “It can get even better, little dove…”

“Oh… moreee” she whispers and the wall in her mind welcomes him in. Allowing him to fill her nerve endings with small waves of pleasure, not enough to make her spill, but enough to allow him to browse her mind for all the little details that’ll make him own her pleasure. And what he finds pleases him. Kinky little minx his wife was. He’d have time to return and learn more next time.

“Does it feel good?” He asks smirking, drinking her in.

“Mmmm” She bites her full bottom lip

“Then, come for me…” He presses a hard wave of pleasure into her and watches as her body arches, eyes and mouth open as she grunts her pleasure. He adjusts himself and realizes his dark task might just be exactly what he needed.


End file.
